Leaf Us Be
Leaf Us Be is an episode in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Emmy Featuring *Gady *Wilt *Hedge *Swindler Appearances *Cuddles Plot As Emmy walks to work, she encounters a strange figure, Gady. With her is an odd-looking plant, which catches Emmy's interests. Gady tells her this plant is rare and valuable and needs meat to survive. Emmy pays for the plant with everything in her wallet. Emmy soon arrives at her workplace, Wilt's flower shop, and shows her boss the special plant she was given. Wilt tells her to put it by the window. Emmy waters the plant and it smiles at her. Its stomach rumbles, reminding her that she needs to feed it. Emmy goes to the fridge and comes back out with a steak. The plant happily gobbles it up. Emmy realizes she needs to buy it more food. After she leaves, Hedge comes along sprinkling fertilizer on the plants in the shop. This leads the meat-eating plant to grow at a surprising rate. While Hedge has his back turned, the plant bites him by the tail and drags him into its mouth. Emmy returns to be astonished at how big her plant has gotten. So she decides to find a bigger bowl for it. Wilt checks up on the plant, when it burps out Hedge's eyeball. Wilt grows suspicious and takes a closer look at the plant. Emmy returns to find Wilt headless and her plant even larger than before. She of course reacts in horror at the sight of Wilt's body, even more so when the plant gobbles up the rest of it. Just then, Swindler drops by, telling her he wants to trade the plant for an even more valuable one. Desperate to get the dangerous plant out of her hair, Emmy agrees. Swindler takes off with the carnivorous plant and leaves Emmy with a mere dandelion. Gady worriedly comes to take back her plant, learning that it has been sold. She warns Emmy that the plant has plans for world domination. Meanwhile, Swindler is proud to have the valuable plant at his clutches. The plant spits a seedling into Swindler's ear. Swindler takes a drink of water, and within minutes, buds begin to grow in his body. Emmy and Gady track the plant down and manage to sneak it out of Swindler's house. They stomp the plant into the ground until assuming it to be dead. As Swindler counts his money, the buds develop and start eating him from the inside. Meanwhile, in the spot where the plant was stomped, a new flower blooms. This flower takes the form of Wilt's head. A passing Cuddles gets his tail bitten off by the hungry plant. Deaths #Hedge is eaten by the plant. #Wilt's head is bitten off. #Swindler is eaten from the inside. Trivia *This episode is based off of Little Shop of Horrors. *The plant bears a striking resemblance to the piranha plants from the Super Mario Bros. video game series. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween